


Secrets

by watashinomori



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets. Smalls little things that shouldn't exist between two best friends. However, there was, floating between them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Secrets. Smalls little things that shouldn't exist between two best friends. Wally couldn't bring himself to say it though. It was too much for him. He told everything to his best friend, but that. Talked about how his parents hated him, about his insecurities, about his passions, about his wills. Dick Grayson was the only one to whom he was selfish. The only one he trusted would never hate him if he was just a little bit selfish.

Even so he couldn't bring himself to say it. And if was up only to him it would die a secret. He still dreamed about it, always asking himself how would the other feel. If was traumatizing to him, how was it to young Dick Grayson? But even so he couldn't bring himself to say “I was there”.

Cried and tortured himself. And every time he saw a sad aspect in his best friend something die inside him and he'd almost say it. Almost saying “I saw them fell”. But he swallowed it and said some generic comfort, taken from some shallow movie.

He couldn't tell what made him say it. However, there was, floating between them both. After he faced him about Artemis and his plans, after Nightwing sat and literally cried his insecurities. He just saw the scene from a distant place. Saw his body lean down before the man and his voice sound, echoing through the room. “When your parents fell, I was there. I had gone to see the Flying Graysons”.

The silence was overwhelming. But nothing could match the vague look in his friend's eyes and the “I knew already”. Was when he understood he wasn't the only one carrying harmful secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I created this series, it's easy to find the ficlets now, so I'm posting even the ones I wrote only for tumblr.


End file.
